The City of Alivast
Description The City of Alivast is a frontier city set atop a hill in a great unexplored land of the same name. It is a saltwater port on a large sound. It has four gates, the west gate to the continent's interior, the east gate to the docks and two others that are infrequently used for mainly official business by adventurers. It is the main setting of The Unexpectables campaign, a city of adventurers and trailblazers. Many come to The City of Alivast, but the only way to become a part of the city is to provide to the city in some fashion. (Western Reach, Great Obean? Sea History Alivast is a very new city, and very much a boom town struggling with exponential growth. It has been in existence for less than a decade, and has already been destroyed and rebuilt at least once. At one point The City of Alivast was attacked by a dragon, however the creature was slain and turned into a suit of armor and a fine meal for the defenders. It also had an unfortunate episode involving a giant gelatinous cube. More recently, it was attacked by creatures of unknown origin during an unforeseen eclipse. Government See Alivast Council. Crime and Punishment The crime rate in Alivast varies widly between districts. The Lower General District has a very high crime rate, as it's the first place most adventurers end up, or sneak into. The Arcana Districts are the most heavily protected, due to the nature and importance of magic in Alivast and the Clergy district also has a lower crime rate due to the imposing presence of the prison nearby, and also that most temples have clergy that monitor activities in their vicinity. If things are stolen from a temple they usually can be traced back to their point of origin or are returned out of kindness, since temples offer solace and sanctuary to the downtrodden. The Crafting districts vary depending if you are in the lower, mid, or high areas. Paladins of any council seated order can warrant an arrest, but ultimately it's the Avan Clergy that deals out justice. While an arresting paladin will need to testify at a trial or hearing, it is the Avan Clergy that judge the case or mediate disputes. Economy Alivast still has the economics of a frontier community. Wood, stone, agricultural products, and ores are all consumed locally to fuel the growing city. Alivast lacks any common commodities for export, though the city does export magical items and ingredients to make them because they are gathered by the many adventurers and mercenaries that use the city as a base. Alivast has its own currency known as Alivastian Credits (AC) for a number of specific uses such as construction and hiring employees. Alivast also accepts gold as an acceptable currency for more versatile used, such as armory, market, and/or paying employees. It is not known whether there is an exchange rate in Alivast between Alivastian Credits and gold. Districts Alivast Tickets Entry into the city and movement between certain districts is requires a special pass commonly referred to as a ticket. Anyone can apply for entry, and it is granted based on marketable skills. Anyone with a needed skill set can apply for non-mercenary tasks, or be picked up by a clergy. Farmers are heavily valued as well as hunters and scholars. Tickets can be permanent or limited use and can be legitimately acquired in a variety of ways. Tickets can be acquired due to a person's employment, schooling, or home residing in a particular district, granted by the city government, granted by an individual or business for the purpose of commerce, or even purchased in the case of the Entertainment District. Most tickets grant access to districts "lower" than the one listed on the ticket to allow individuals easy access to their destination. Spouses and minor children (under 16) have access to the districts where their partners or parents live. Outer Tent District Directly outside of Alivast's walls is a large and thriving tent town around the west gate to the city. People here do business as they wait to get into Alivast and it is here that beginning adventurers can take on odd jobs. The tent city is rife with thievery and those who walk there would be wise to keep a close eye on their coin purses. However most people within the tent district are just good people trying to make a living. Recently, with help from Gnomerian ambassadors, a kitchen was built to help keep the people of tent town fed. Notable Locations * Outer Wall Sector - Big archway that leads in to Alivast proper and stretches over what looks like a border crossing. It is flanked on either side by giants in full plate armor and has a booth framed by candelabras as a checkpoint into the city. It is enforced with a magical barrier. Lower General District Described as bustling market place with many stalls, wells and people and animals coming in and out. It's very busy and crowded. Most shops in this district don't close until midnight. It is considered to be very unsafe and where people often sneak in. Notable Locations * Eve's Meadow Academy * Abacus' Tower/Country? - A regal looking, monolithic, white tower coming out of one of the (city?) walls. Huge banners hang from the tower with decent stained glass work and very well down stone work. The interior upon first entry is a spiraling staircase that smells of lavender and is brightly lit with magic. The stairs go up about three fights before opening to a large high ceiling room with polished marble floors that have been embedded with metal and decorative banners on either side. A large oak desk sits in center of the room some twenty feet from the door. Upper General District Lower Crafting/Cooking District The food markets are largely in the crafting districts and the docks. Notable Locations * The Sweet Dragon - The Unexpectables' tavern within the Lower Crafting District. * Tiger Restaurant * Lion's Head Library Middle Crafting District Notable Locations * Avan's Cup Upper Crafting District Notable Locations * Place that makes spectacles(glasses) Lower Arcana District Notable Locations * Blue Dragon Emporium? Middle Arcana District The Middle Arcana District used to feature a statue garden where Steve gave tours. After the Dullmar incident, all the statues, except Brorc Bronze-Fang were removed and replaced with topiary. Notable Locations * Conjurer's Corner * Artimus Academy, Home of the Arcane - The mage's academy in the Middle Arcana District High Arcana District Entertainment District Entry into the Entertainment district is available only to people with tickets that are granted by particular establishments. For example, the Romansion sells tickets for its spa and brothel services, though they are very expensive - at least 1000 gold pieces or more depending on the level of service. Notable Locations * The Romansion - An upper class establishment offering spa, entertainment, and escort services in the Entertainment District. * Opera House Lower Druidic District High Druidic District Lower Clergy District Notable Locations * Orthoc Temple? Middle Clergy District High Counsel District Others Some locations are not considered districts or are in between two districts. The Docks The docks are outside the east Gate to the city and are relatively lawless. The food markets are largely in the crafting districts and the docks. The Attic Floating above the city is a crystalline structure which, unknown to the general public, housed the divine entity Lys. Since he lost most of his power aiding The Unexpectables, the chains tethering the Attic to the ground are slack, and the structure is tilted. Sewers Notable Locations * The Underbelly - An underground fight club where the city's criminal element gathers. Musical Menagerie Prominent Locations * Opera House - In the Entertainment District. * Lion's Head Library * The Sweet Dragon - The Unexpectables' tavern within the Lower Crafting District. * The Underbelly - An underground fight club where the city's criminal element gathers. * Artimus Academy, Home of the Arcane - The mage's academy in the Middle Arcana District * The Romansion - An upper class establishment offering spa, entertainment, and escort services in the Entertainment District. Trivia * The Alivastian Council contains 5 Aasimar, including Brorc Bronze-Fang and Balfor and Aila Balton. * Abacus and Edward Enrobso are also Council members. * The lands where Alivast was founded is home to wild griffins. Many in the Alivastian military tame these griffins as battle mounts. * According to Construct 67, the fire giants are the only registered enemies of Alivast. * A lot of the food in Alivast is inspired by real world Vietnamese cuisine because it is very diverse and draws from several traditions. Category:Places